


Think of it as a crown!

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Crowley is such a Grinch.





	Think of it as a crown!

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But, please."

"No."

Sam's legendary puppy-dog eyes are working double time and yet Crowley still continues to refuse to acquiesce to his request.

There's no way he's lowering himself to such depths. Not for Dean's pout or Sam's big doe eyes, not even for Castiel's pleading little face.

"What's the big deal, Crowley? Everyone else is doing it."

"If everyone else stuck their head in a Hell Hound's mouth, would you do it too?"

Dean can't take Sam's sad face any longer and rams the Christmas hat on Crowley's head. "Very regal, your majesty!"

"Fuck you, Winchester!"


End file.
